Well of All Sparks
The Well of All Sparks is the fount from which Primus birthed the Cybertronian race. It is a direct conduit for the lifeforce of Cybertron's living god. It is also known as Well of AllSparks and Well of Sparks. Fiction Dreamwave Generation One continuity he Well of All Sparks is located under the surface of either Protihex or Altihex. After giving birth to his children, Primus sealed the Well in order to prevent his rival Unicron from locating the planet and destroying them. In an effort to draw his master to a weakened Primus, the Fallen gathered four Cybertronians he described as representing angles in the "Geometry of Dissolution" and performed a ceremony he referred to as "the Unbinding", an attempt to open the Seal of Primus, which would cause Primus to awaken and allow Unicron locate Cybertron. This ceremony succeeded, but quick thinking by Jetfire bought Primus enough time to manifest and destroy his traitorous servant before sealing the Well once more. In the absence of Megatron and Optimus Prime, the scattered factions of the warring populace agreed to place a lock on the chamber that could only be opened with the consent of all parties involved. Or, as Shockwave put it, "Until all are one." It is unknown if Jetfire remained an atheist even after this event, though he has claimed that the glorious glowing manifestation of his race's deity blinded him, and thus he didn't see a thing. ''Animated'' The Well of All Sparks is repeatedly referenced as the place where Transformers go after they die, ala the Allspark in other universes. Aligned continuity family Aligned novels The Well of All Sparks housed the AllSpark. In the past when protoforms emerged they would brave the terrors of the Underworld to leave, but in the era of the caste system there a Cybertronian was taught how to transform, assume their most natural alternate mode and were put into a Guild. During the Autobot-Decepticon war the AllSpark was ejected into space, and the Well remained empty until Optimus Prime journeyed through it to the core to purge it of Dark Energon. Alpha Trion had the Ark built in the Well, and there it launched into space. ''The Covenant of Primus'' The Well of All Sparks came into being when Megatronus killed Solus Prime, and her corpse unexpectedly melted its way underground to the core of Primus and Cybertron, becoming the Well of All Sparks. After the climactic battle which splintered the Thirteen Primes, the mortally wounded Onyx Prime chose to travel to the Well, where the presence of Primus would sustain him forever. He would use his Triptych Mask to enable the new race of Cybertronians to have as much diversity as Primus had created the Thirteen with. Micronus Prime chose to accompany his friend to his eternal retreat, and Thirteen chose to accompany them so that he would be reborn as one of these new Cybertronians so that he would be able to help them by experiencing their lives. After Thirteen, Micronus, and Onyx vanished into the Well, the power of the Triptych Mask sent forth a universe-spanning beam which scanned and transmitted back information on the universe's life on which new Cybertronians could be modeled. For the next three days, new Cybertronian lifeforms of all shapes and sizes emerged from the Well. Thereafter, the Well would occasionally send forth new beings to replace the dead or simply to introduce new life to Cybertron until the planet became a lush, rich world. During the Golden Age, replicas of the Well were built on many of Cybertron's new colony worlds. These miniature Wells were activated by a "torch"- ignited from the original Well on Cybertron then carried through a space bridge to the new Well. When activated, the new Wells could produce energon as well as give birth to new Transformers just like the original well could. The first replica was built on Archon. The design was mimicked on countless other worlds throughout the galaxy, making them entirely self-sufficient. ''Prime'' cartoon Following the defeat of Unicron, Primus became one with the Core of Cybertron, and he gave life to future generations of Transformers through the Well of All Sparks. Having gained control of the Nemesis, the Autobots fired the Omega Lock on its underside directly into the Well of All Sparks, restoring Cybertron. The Well also served as Unicron's target when the dark god returned to Cybertron. Though he sent a swarm of Terrorcons into the Well, Optimus Prime was able to defeat him, causing the horde to disintegrate. Optimus later restored the AllSpark to its rightful place in the well, sacrificing himself and the Matrix of Leadership in the process. ''Prime Wars Trilogy'' cartoons The Well of Sparks was created as a result of Solus Prime's death. Megatronus later made the Well his base of operations, ordering his acolytes Overlord and Rodimus Cron to kill as many Transformers as possible so that their sparks might fill the Well in order to resurrect Solus. He also utilized a device designed to fuse the Matrix of Leadership, and the Requiem Blaster using the Enigma of Combination. When Megatronus finally got his hands on the Blaster, Megatron's team acquired the Well's location from the Athenaeum Sanctorum's database and followed him there through the shifting Labyrinth of Tunnels. Megatronus reappeared in the Well and activated his doomsday weapon, channeling the siphoned life energy into the Well. Though he was interrupted by the arrival of Megatron's team, Solus began to manifest from the collected energy. Before Megatronus could finish Megatron and the others, Rodimus Cron also arrived at the Well. The heroes ultimately managed to stop the machine, and Solus pulled Megatronus into the Well, killing him. This led to an explosion of energy from the Well as the accumulated sparks were released across Cybertron and throughout the universe, where they would give birth to a new generation of Transformers. Optimus Prime also emerged from the well, his spark having been protected by his connection to the Matrix of Leadership. ''Transformers: Universe'' Following the defeat of Unicron, Primus became one with Cybertron, with his spark one with the planet's core and he gave life to future generations of Transformers through the Well of All Sparks. Having gained control of the Nemesis, the Autobots fired the Omega Lock on its underside directly into the Well of All Sparks, restoring Cybertron. See also *Omega Lock *Divine Light *Allspark *Vector Sigma Category:Cybertron Locations